


Down on one's luck

by Beanbag99, Egoistic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanbag99/pseuds/Beanbag99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egoistic/pseuds/Egoistic
Summary: A short encounter in the middle of a busy school hallway could lead to many things. One of them is the blooming of a friendship between Hinata Hajime and Komaeda Nagito.(This is just your average fanfiction. not much to see here. unless you want to?? We'll definitely try to update as often as possible. Might make a schedule?)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter one- Komaeda Nagito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the first chapter of this sort of collaboration? or don't, yknoww?

Nagito's POV:

I awakened suddenly. It must've been another nightmare.

I got out of my bed and walked up to the mirror. "I look MISERABLE!", I thought to myself.  
I sat on the floor and laid down. It must've been about 5 AM. I turned my head to face the closet. "Why not start the morning earlier today?", I thought to myself. I dragged my body across the floor until I reached the closet. I decided to wear my day-to-day green parka along with a random t-shirt and a casual pair of pants. I couldn't be bothered to wear my uniform. I put on my bright-red socks and my black beanie. 

I brushed my teeth and ate a bagel for breakfast. I still had plenty more time until I had to leave.

While I was waiting for time to pass, my aunt woke up. She had been my caretaker since... well since my parents died. She is a bit too carefree but I don't always see it as a bad thing.

"Oh mornin' Nagito, you're up early."  
"Yeah... couldn't sleep..." I said, without looking at her.  
"You got school in one hour, right?" she pointed at the clock.  
"6 AM already? Guess I should be ready to leave in 30 minutes."  
"Want me to give you a ride to school? I washed my car yesterday so you don't have to worry about germs!"  
".... I'm not a germophobe, but thanks for the thought."  
My aunt giggled and gave me an encouraging slap on the back.  
"Don't worry! Bet you'll have a blast today at school!"  
"Hah! I wish..." I looked back at the clock.  
"I should be going now. See you later!" I grabbed my bag and put on my shoes.

We both waved goodbye and I was off. I grabbed my bicycle and went off to school.

I am a student at Hopes Peak academy. Just any other highschool for any other rich kid. Usually people get in through scholarships but there are some that just pay money to get in.  
"Well... I guess it's their choice..." I said to myself.

On my way to school I saw Ibuki performing a rock concert in front of the ice cream stand. She always wanted to be a singer. Everyone in my class had some sort of dream... Except for me. I just didn't see myself as worthy of having a dream... At least not yet.

I got lost deep in my thoughts as I was pedaling down the street. Next thing i knew was that I got to the front of the school gate.  
"C'mon, Nagito!" I said to myself, slapping my cheeks to hype myself up.  
And so another day of highschool started.

i hopped off my bike and leaned it onto the brick wall, which surrounded the entire area of the school. i speed-walked into the building and made my way to my first class. "The room was at the end of the hallway, to the right, on the third floor, if i remember it correctly?...", i think to myself. Why would i even FORGET that? i was probably just tired...

As i was walking, i get tapped on the shoulder. it was my friend, Sonia. 

Sonia is a foreign student from an European country i could not remember the name of. She isn't exactly a person anyone would expect to be friends with; but instead, it just happens. The girl is significantly shorter than i am. We smile at each other and make our way to the classroom without any further exchange of words. i liked it that way. 

First period went by slow, so did second period and so did third. no need to say more. 

I'm not particularly interested in school. Sure, this school could give any doofus a great opportunity to a shining future, but i have no idea what i want to do in the future...

I had sunken into deep thoughts, as i was once again silently walking to the next classroom with Sonia. We were on our way to the first floor this time. The halls were packed, but we managed to make our way to the staircase leading to the lower floors. 

what happened next was definitely bizarre. We had arrived to the staircase leading to the first floor, finally, but someone ran up the stairs and bumped right into me. I was ripped away from my thoughts, as the inattentive student fell backwards, with a surprised look on his face. My reflexes were remarkable that day for some reason. i reached my hand out right away and grabbed the student's wrist, which helped them regain balance. 

"I'm sorry!", he said right away, pulling his hand back.

"It's- It's ok... You're fine right?", i asked, pretty worried.

"Of course i am. I was just in a hurry to find my next classroom", he mumbled.

"Oh, so you're new?", i asked him, despite knowing this would only slow the three of us down.

"Yes!", the boy said hastly,"I'm Hajime Hinata"

he reached out his hand and Sonia and I shook it. 

The boy was just slightly shorter than me, as it seemed. he had spiky, light brown hair and was wearing our school uniform. The fact that they didn't get his size right was obvious; the uniform was too large on him. this happens to new students often, when the school can't provide them the right size right away. it looked kind of funny on Hajime... 

The two of us introduced ourselves to the boy, who once again thanked me, then he was on his way, and so were we.


	2. Chapter two- Hinata Hajime

Hajime’s POV:

"What friendly people..." I was embarrassed about the slightly awkward encounter with the two. I desperately tried to push the thoughts out of my mind.  
I had recently transferred to this school and I was doing my best to be as friendly as i could with everyone. Since my transfer i had barely spoken to anyone. I sighed and began rummaging through my bag, since remembering my timetable was one of the many things i hadn’t gotten used to yet.  
I stopped walking and almost immediately tripped backwards after someone forcefully ran into me, which caused me to land on my back with a yelp. My bag slipped off of my shoulder and I reached for it at the same time as someone else. I looked up to see a girl picking it up. I helped myself up and took a short look at her.  
She was definitely a student at the school, proven by her uniform. She held her hand out, wordlessly telling me to take my bag. Her movement was sudden and I almost flinched. Despite her height, she seemed incredibly intimidating. Maybe it was her silence...  
I stopped thinking of it and reached for my bag, silently thanking her.

„I apologize for that. I ran into you”, she finally spoke. Her voice was soft and it seemed honest.

„It’s alright. No worries”, i mumbled.

The two of us stood in front of each other in silence. The busy and loud halls seemed to be drowned out by our silence. It didn’t seem like she was about to speak up soon. Was she waiting for me to talk?... I decided to speak up.

„I’m Hajime-„

„My name is Chiaki-„

We both silenced again as we realized we spoke at the same time.

„You go first”, she said, smiling while lifting her head slightly to face me.

„Ah! I’m Hajime Hinata”, I introduced myself.

„That’s a nice name. Mine is Chiaki Nanami”, she nodded before introducing herself. 

I reached my hand out for her and she quickly shook it with enthusiasm. We said our goodbyes as she walked down the opposite side of the hall, with a spring in her step. I, instead, continued walking where i was headed to, convinced that i was most definitely late for my next class. I then hastily forgot about the second encounter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After last period ended, I had nothing left to do but leave. My shoulders felt heavy as I walked down the hall.  
I was about to be on my way when i noticed a certain and familiar, tall, white haired boy unlock his bike in front of the school gate. I watched him for a couple of seconds with wide eyes before mustering up my courage to speak to him. I slowly walked up to him and gently tapped his shoulder. He whipped his head back. He gave me a warm smile before fully turning to be, now leaning his back on the bicycle.

"Hey there! Nagito Komaeda, right?" I returned his smile.

"Oh?”, he clasped his hands together, ”You remembered my name!" 

"Why wouldn’t I?" I laughed a little.

„Ah, no reason. You’re Hajime, am I correct?”

I nodded. The boy cleared his throat and began speaking again.

„So? You’re headed home?”, he asked, eyes still closed.

„Oh, yeah! I need to walk to the train station down this road”, I pointed towards the street i mentioned. He leaned forward, as if he wanted to see the road better.

„I ride that way every day. Isn’t the train station a little far away to walk to?”, he asked, seeming lightly concerned. He faced me instead of the road.

„Ah well... It is kind of far away, but I guess I can’t do much about it, can I?”

„What do you mean? Of course you can!”, He took a step to the side, reaching his arms out towards his bicycle, as if he were presenting it.

„Oh you would give me a ride?”, i asked, surprised, „Even though I’m not so sure if it can hold the both of us... My bag is pretty heavy, you know?”

„We really won’t know unless we try, correct?”, he stated with an unsure smile on his face. 

I finally gave in and thanked him multiple times. He sat on the seat and I inched behind him. 

„Is it alright if I...?”, I asked, without even finishing the question.

He nodded, seeming to understand it nevertheless.  
I hesitantly placed my hands on his waist, wanting to hold onto something, suspecting the road would be bumpy.  
My worries were for nothing. The bicycle had no problem holding the two of us.  
We barely spoke on the way, but the silence was soothing. I asked him to switch places multiple times, since it must’ve been tiring to pedal for that long, yet he turned me down every time.  
We soon arrived at the train station, in front of which he came to a stop.  
We hopped off of the bike and walked into the building after Nagito left his bike leaning on a wall nearby.

The train station was a large building on two stories. The large hall you first walk into had machines selling train tickets on a side and a small coffee shot and a bakery on the other. At the opposite end there was a large staircase leading to the train tracks on the upper part of the station. It was a nice place to walk around in. 

I began walking towards the stairs as I noticed that he was following me. I looked the other way and decided not to ask him anything. Maybe he had to take the train as well.  
We walked up the stairs side to side. As we finally arrived, I let my eyes wander around the other part of the station. Two tracks stood parallel to each other, the long platform in the middle separating them. 

I took my phone out of my pocket and let an exasperated sigh escape me the moment the screen lit up.

"Hm? Is something wrong?", he asked me with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Ah!”, I let out a surprised sound, ”Well, I missed my train by only a couple of minutes” 

Nagito smiled sheepishly and reached for the back of his head. 

„I apologize. I couldn’t bring you here fast enough”, he let out along with a disappointing sigh.

My eyes shot open and my hands motioned defensively. I wasn’t sure what i was defensive about.

„What? No way! I don’t blame you. I am thankful that you were willing to bring me here, no matter the speed”, I explained to him, smiling, in the hopes of it being contagious.

He looked back at me and seemed to think about what I told him. I got no response, though.

He only shook his head and changed the subject.

„When’s the next train going to arrive?”, he asked silently. I couldn’t tell what the sudden change of tone was about, yet i discarded the thought.

„I think...”, I took a moment to try and remember the program,”I think around 4 PM"

A smile slipped his lips. A genuine smile, probably. He turned his head to the side, where a metal bench was placed. He seemed to consider all his options before finally deciding to walk up to it. He let his bag slip over his shoulders and hit the floor before sitting himself on the bench. 

„Wait! Don’t drop your bag on the ground... It might get dirty”, I yelped in surprise and walked up to him to pick the bag up.

I patted the dust off of it and reached my hand out for him to take it, but I pulled away before he could grab it.

„Wait... Don’t you ride your bike home?...”, i asked, smiling nervously. 

„I do”, he nodded thoughtfully, still trying to reach for the bag in my hands.

„Why are you waiting here then?”, I muttered, not dropping the smile on my face.

„I’m only here to keep you company while you wait. It’s the least I can do”, he declared loudly. I instinctively looked around, but the station was empty, us being the only exceptions.

I finally stopped smiling and dropped my shoulders, my posture changing. I sighed and finally held my hand out for Nagito to take his bag. He simply smiled and set it in his lap.

I let myself fall on the bench next to him, still uncertain about the situation.

„Where are you from?”, Nagito suddenly asked me. 

„Oh...”, I processed the question, „Well I used to live in a city pretty far away from this one. My family moved here only a couple of weeks ago, though”  
He nodded in understatement and began looking around the station.

„So you’re relatively new to the school, right?”, Nagito mumbled without turning to me. 

„Ah, I guess so. This is my second week here”, I laughed nervously.

Nagito whipped his head around to look at me.

„Don’t worry, classes are easy here. The only thing you need to worry about is the final exam”, he cheerfully explained, „But I wouldn’t worry too much. You seem bright enough; I bet you’ll have no issues there”

„I do?”, I tried my best not to sound ironic, „Thank you! I’m sure I’ll be alright. So will you”

Nagito nodded energetically and began looking around again.

The silence was suddenly far from comfortable. The awkwardness crept up on me as I realized there wasn’t much to talk about. Was he not uncomfortable? He was facing the other way and tapping his fingers on the hard metal, producing small rhythmic sounds.

I decided to break the silence in one of the worst ways i could’ve thought of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all that dialogue! I (Egoistic) did the editing for this chapter and I tried to keep it to a minimum. Might be a little confusing but that's only in the beginning haha  
> Anyways oOOooo we have a new introduction and some train-station-time in this one. I wondeeeer what happens next?... (no, someone please tell me, i lost the script-)


	3. Chapter three-Komaeda Nagito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, readers! Here is the new chapter. There's not much to say but enjoy!  
>  -Beanbag

Nagito’s pov

"So… come here often?" he sounded as serious as one could get.

“... what?”

“Um… forget it...”

Silence fell once more over us. Hajime looked as if he was trying to find a topic of discussion.

“Um… I like your beanie… I guess?” that sounded forced.

“Thanks?”

...

“By the way- why are you not wearing the school uniform?” Hajime followed up.

“Oh! Well the homeroom teacher is never at school this day of the week so I can wear whatever.” I laughed a bit.

“Well I don't blame you. Those uniforms are really lame!” he said jokingly.

“Haha yea!”

“By the way, Hajime? What made you choose this school?” I looked at him in curiosity.

“Hm? Well... My parents wanted to get me enrolled in a new school as soon as possible and the only school with an open slot on a short notice was Hope's Peak. Though it was a paid slot... What about you?”   
“If I tell you there's a chance you won't take me seriously.” I scratched the back of my neck.

“Oh c'mon! It can't be that unrealistic!” he gave me a friendly punch on the arm.

“If you insist… so... one of the students that got a scholarship dropped out and there was a free slot. A lottery with the prize being that slot took place. As a joke I added my name on the lottery list. I mean there was no way my name would be picked from over 1million!”

“... But it did, right?” Hajime cut me off.

“Yes. What are the odds?”

All of a sudden, the operator announced the train will arrive shortly.

“Ah! Looks like my train is arriving. By the way, before I forget..." he took out a pen and a small piece of paper out of his backpack and wrote something down.

“Here's my phone number! Call me if you want to, ok?” he handed me the piece of paper.

“Are you sure, Hajime? I'm not all that interesting, you know?” I tried to deny the offer. Afterall, I really wasn’t the most appealing character in the bunch.

“I can't decide that for myself until I get to know you better, right?” Hajime took my hand and put the paper on my palm, closing my hand in a fist.

The train arrived at the station. And Hajime took off.

“Well I have to go now. Make sure you don't lose that paper. See you tomorrow at school!” he waved at me as the train doors closed.

“Goodbye, Hajime!” I waved back.

With nothing left to do at the station, I left for home on my bike. Hajime seemed like the type that won't give up on anyone. I didn't mind having him around. 

“I should hold on to that number…”

“I'm home!”

“Well you're home awfully late! Did you get lost on the way here?” my aunt was being as sassy as ever.

“I'm not a kid anymore, you know? I can hang out after school without telling you. And just so you know, I hung out with a friend!” friend? Was I ready to call him that after one conversation?

“Sonia? I thought she was busy after school. And hey! You’re still a kid in my eyes.”

“Nope. It's a new friend I met today!” I said, completely ignoring the second part of what she said as I was walking up to my room.

I quickly opened my fist, which I kept shut all the way back home. I looked at the piece of paper with the phone number on it.

“Hajime Hinata. Seems like a nice guy.”

I closed the door behind me, with the piece of paper still in hand. I sat myself at my desk, leaving the piece of paper on it. I stared at it for a while.

“... I wonder if he made it home already” I thought to myself as I got up from the chair.

I dropped my backpack, took my hoodie off and placed it on the same chair. I decided against texting Hajime that night. I didn't want to seem pushy. 

I took my shirt off, picked a pair of shorts and went straight to bed. Now that I think about it, I didn't eat dinner that night. I was exhausted for some reason. I was happy though; the time I spent at the train station was incredibly fun. I fell asleep surprisingly fast.

I woke up at the right time that morning, got dressed in our uniform, had breakfast and ran out of the door. 

I was once again pedaling to school. As I passed by the train station, I pulled the brakes and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Of course, I was wondering where Hajime was, and if he had gotten to school already. I shook my head and kept pedaling.

I was concentrating on the road, to make sure I wouldn't hit anyone, but the moment I saw him walking in front of me, I lost my concentration and balance. I saw Hajime on the other side of the street. I only saw the spiky hair, but it was enough to know it was him. I ended up losing balance and falling on my side. 

Hajime turned around, hearing me falling over.

“...Nagito?...”

I immediately got up and sat on my bike again. Hajime crossed the road, rushing up to me.

“Oh hey, good morning Hajime.” I said, pretending I had not just fallen off my bike. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” he came closer to look at me, seemingly worried, but I could tell he was suppressing a laughter.

“I'm fine!” I quickly said.

He cracked a large smile at me and made me smile too.

“So? Wanna walk to school together?” he asked me, now trying to hide his grin by looking away.

“Yep!” I said, before getting an idea, “Say, Hajime...?”

He turned around to face me.

“Yes?”

“Are you up for a race? Last one to get to the school owes the other one an ice cream!” I declared.

His smile had gotten bigger. That made me feel well.

“You have a bike, though! That's hardly fair...” he exclaimed.

“I don't know... You seem pretty fit. I bet you could outrun me!” I remarked.

“Fine!” he rolled his eyes at me, in a way I couldn't describe.

I counted down to three and then I started pedaling as fast as I could. Obviously, I had left Hajime behind me right from the beginning. The wind was blowing against my face and I kept going faster. I could hear a faint “Wait up!” coming from behind me, making me go even faster.

In the end, I arrived at the school in a couple of minutes and waited for Hajime to also arrive. He was struggling to run and he was breathing hard. 

“Oh look you're finally here! I was scared you already left me behind!” I laughed.

Hajime came up in front of me and sat on the ground.

“That was not funny” he said, while still smiling though, “Next time I get to ride the bike.”

I hopped off of my bike and leaned it against the brick wall, as I always do, and turned to Hajime.

“Guess I won then? Better get me an expensive brand!” I provoked him.

“Alright then! But you have to carry my bag for today. I'm too tired to carry it from all that running you made me do.”

He threw his bag at me, nearly hitting me over. I took it in my left hand, feeling that his bag was significantly heavier than mine.

“That’s fine I guess…” I mumbled.

Suddenly, he came closer to me.

“You know? You look different when you wear the uniform. More… formal.” he remarked.

“Oh- really?” I looked down at my clothing.

“Mhm! Oh, wait a minute... something is off…” he mumbled.

He walked up to me, until we were only a couple of centimetres apart. He raised his hands and grabbed the knot of my tie. He pulled on it and tightened it to fit right around my neck. He slowly put his hands down and didn't say anything.

“Do you not know how to wear a tie?” he said jokingly.

“Pffsh! No way I’d know. What do I look like to you? A businessman?” I responded, also joking. 

He laughed and walked back two steps. We looked at each other and walked into the building together. My newly found friend still being out of breath and me being pulled down by the weight of the two heavy backpacks.


	4. Chapter four- Hinata Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are,,,, SPENDING time together. also woahhhHHHHh guitar??? whaaaat????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA weeelll- Helloo, it's Egoistic. sorry about the lack of updates. I've been a little busy!! I'll update quicker once it's my turn again!

Hajime’s POV:

A month had passed since my arrival at Hope’s Peak, and I was slowly beginning to get used to everything.  
I continued having random encounters with Chiaki in the hallways, which always led to very pleasant conversations. She liked discussing video games, and she often asked me about my own interests.  
We would carry the conversation for as long as the short breaks between classes allowed us.  
Then there was Nagito.  
He was incredibly friendly and helpful towards me. He loved to listen to me speak, yet he rarely spoke about himself.  
Saturday became the day we would meet up at the train station each week. From there, we would go on walks around town or hang out in various places.

Eventually, another Saturday had come, and I was looking forward to our next meeting. The weather outside was chilly, yet I regretted wearing such warm clothes. I still made my way to the station

"Hey, Nagito!" I approached him and greeted.

"Hello, Hajime!”, he followed, „It’s great to see you again!”

He stood up and walked up to me, practically bursting with excitement.

„Let’s do something different today” 

"Oh?”, I acted surprised, „Did you win us some tickets to a movie or something?", I chuckled.

He smiled at my question.

"Sorry, not this time! I was thinking that maybe we can go to my place?”, he continued after taking a breath, „It really isn’t much, but it’s pretty comfortable! I have a couple of video games, some books...”

He mindlessly began counting every possible thing we could do before I had to stop him.

"It isn’t like you have to try and convince me, you know? I would love to visit your house!"

Nagito stopped mid-sentence. „Is that so?”

I nodded. „Lead the way?”

He hadn’t brought his bicycle that time, so we made small talk while making our way there by foot. It must’ve taken us some time to get there, but I wasn’t really paying attention to the time anyways.

When we arrived, I was pretty surprised. He led me to a small home in the middle of a quiet neighborhood. He reached into his bag and fished out a key, with which he unlocked the door.

Nagito swung the door open and signed me to follow him inside.

"Hey, I’m home! And i have a friend over!”, he announced as we walked in.

There was a single visible person there. A woman sitting on the couch. His mom? They barely shared a resemblance.

"Okay, just don't make a mess or anything like that." the woman deadpanned, not shifting her attention from the TV.

We silently walked up the stairs and he led to his room.

"So? How do you like it?" he said while taking his jacket off and putting it on a chair.

I took a moment to look around. The room had dark green walls and wooden flooring. One one side was a large double bed, at the end of which was a full-length mirror facing a closet. At the side of the bed was a small desk and a chair. A television was mounted to the wall parallel to the bed and a game console lay underneath it. The room was nicely decorated, with colorful posters filling a wall, string lights hanging from another, and i could see small crystals and stones on his desk. He probably likes collecting them.

"It has... Personality”. Maybe it sounded forced.

He just nodded. "Have a seat!”. I was directed to the desk chair.

On the desk was a single photo of a young Nagito and presumably his parents. That woman downstairs probably wasn’t his mother then.

My attention was ripped away from the photograph when i noticed the vinyl player next to it. I barely see people who still own them.

„You have a vinyl player? That’s really interesting”, I leaned forward a little to inspect it better.

"Ah, I do! Do you want me to play something on it?", He sounded happy to speak about it.

"Please.”

I watched him open a cabinet full of records. He quickly shuffled through them and picked one out.

He set the record in the player and a slow tune started playing. It was calming and sweet. It definitely sounded like something Nagito would listen to.

"So... What should we do?" I gave him a look.

"Well, you’re the guest here, so you should be the one to pick!" he grabbed a chair and sat next to me.

I mindlessly began rocking from left to right to the rhythm of the melody.

"I'm not sure...", i straightened my posture and looked at him, "What do you usually do for fun?"

He took a moment to think.

"Oh!”, Nagito chuckled, „I usually walk around town or spend my time in my room. I like reading or playing the guitar”

He pointed to a blue guitar sitting on a stand behind himself. I stretched my neck to take a look at it. Surprisingly, I hadn’t noticed it when i first entered the room, even with the striking color.

„You can play it?”, I quickly asked, and received an enthusiastic nod from Nagito.

„Then play something”

Nagito let out a sound similar to a huff.

"Hah... Really? Is that okay?”, he asked, perplexed.

I shot him a look and mouthed a „pleaseee?”.

He smiled and stood up, as if on command.

"Alright, but only because you insisted”, He giggled, „I don’t play that much, I simply practice a bit now and then"

"That doesn’t matter. I’m just curious to hear it", I deadpanned, while observing him reach the guitar stand next to the closet. He picked the instrument up and turned to me with an unsure look on his face. 

The boy looked down at the strings and tweaked them, possibly making sure they were tuned. He then looked up, took a moment and slid the fingers of his left hand up the guitars neck, stopping right before they could reach the headstock.

Then he finally began playing. The vinyl was still hearable in the background, but i was concentrated on Nagito’s song. I recognized the tune he was playing, but i couldn't exactly put my finger on it. His fingers slid up and down the strings, resting and rising, fastening the tempo. He was probably not a beginner.

At some point, I was probably properly staring at him. It was a truly impressive sight. Nagito was tapping his heel on the ground, measuring the tempo, and i could feel the floor slightly shake at his tapping.

I didn't think that he could be that good in what he does. After some time, he was still playing, and i still couldn't take my eyes off of him. 

Then he suddenly stopped.

"Uhm- Yeah. That's basically it, i suppose... As I told you, it really isn’t much", he spoke while turning around and setting the guitar back on its stand.

I began clapping and he laughed and bowed.

"You're kidding!”, I stood up, „That was awesome! You’re very talented”

He gave me an unsure smile and chuckled again.

"You're not serious, are you?", he asked, smiling.

I put my hands on his shoulders and came closer.  
"Ah, come on. Why would I lie?", i picked up one of my hands and jokingly patted his head, once again surprised by how fluffy his hair was. 

He started laughing, trying to swat my hand away. 

And so, the unsure smile turned into a confident one.


	5. Chapter five- Komaeda Nagito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito can't seem to get his mind off of Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe beanbag here with the new chapter. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Chapter had to be edited due to some formating issues. sorry if you saw the original version!)

Ever since the time Hajime visited my house, I seemed to be thinking more and more about him. He always cheered me up. We have been texting and calling each other a lot when he wasn't able to come in town but today he said his family had him run some errands so we weren’t able to chat. Even so, I still found myself thinking about him.

I rolled around on my bed, trying to get the boy out of my mind. Why was I thinking so much about him? I looked at the clock and realized I was supposed to meet with two of my classmates at the library. Sonia and Mikan asked me to help them look for some books about... autopsies? “Maybe that could help me clear my mind…”

As I was about to enter the library I saw someone at the corner of my eye. 

“Souda? What are you doing here?” 

“O-oh hello there, Nagito! I'm just.... here to return some books!”

“...Have you ever borrowed a book from the public library before?” I raised an eyebrow.

“... no....” he lowered his head in shame.

“You really like Sonia, huh?” his unhealthy obsession with my friend was sorta creepy.

“Yes man, I do…” he sighed.

“Well I have to help her find some books! Please try to stop stalking her.” I gave him an ungenuine smile

“Come on, man! Wouldn’t you want to be close to the love of your life?” he slightly raised his voice.

“Yeeesh…” 

As I entered the library I heard a familiar scream coming from the far corner of the library. I rushed there to find Mikan in a very... Inappropriate position while covered in books. Nothing out of the ordinary for her.

“Mikan! Are you okay?” I rushed up to her.

“Kyaaaa don't look at meeee-” she said in embarrassment.

“Here! Grab my hand!” Sonia lent a hand to Mikan, helping her get up.

“Hello there, Nagito! Thank you for coming. We found some books and we want to sort them out! Can you look for the ones that aren’t study books?" Sonia started picking up the books that fell on Mikan, which were now on the ground.

“Sure! What exactly am I looking for?” I got closer to the huge pile of books. 

“W-well mainly books with fancy titles... Like this one!” Mikan gave me a book called “Autopsy on the living dead”

“Well let's get to it!” I said as I started looking through the pile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I put the last book in the non-academic pile I realized just how much time had passed. One full hour. At least it helped me get my mind off of Hajime- oh! I guess it didn't.

I parted ways with the girls and went back home. I went straight to my room and checked my messages. One new message from two minutes ago? I checked who it was from.

-What's up? I just got finished with my work! How r u?

It was Hajime! Before I knew it I jumped on my bed, excited at the fact that he contacted me.

-I helped some classmates find some books! It was kinda boring.

Mikan was talking about how all of the science fiction books were inaccurate the whole time. It was painfully boring.

-Haha I bet! So... What are you up to?

-Just chilling. You?

-I was watching this cooking show and there was this cool recipe on how to make this fruit jelly dessert. I forgot to record the broadcast and now it’s gone!

I laughed a bit.

-Forever?

-Forever! It looked so fluffy and cute. Like your hair. I really wanted to try it out...

"...like my hair?" I silently repeated. my cheeks turned red without me acknowledging it 

-Do you know the name of the recipe?

-I didn’t get to hear it...

-Hm… hey i know how to help!

-Really?!

-I actually have a classmate that’s very good at cooking. He probably knows how to cook that. I’ll ask him about it!

-Woah really? Thank you, dude! You're the best!

"....I'm the best, huh?" I grinned.

-Sure thing! :D

I closed my phone and shuffled around in the bed. I guessed that Hajime and I simply had compatible personalities, and that would explain why him and I got along so well. I thought that was also the basis of me frequently thinking of him.

I suddenly got up. An idea hit me. 

I couldn't possibly understand what i was feeling just by thinking about it. I needed to write it down. It sounds mindless, but it helps me cope. Writing whatever I'm thinking usually brings me to a resolution. 

I sat down at my desk and turned my lamp on. I didn't fully know where to begin. After taking a deep breath, I started writing. It was as if my thoughts were flowing through the pen.

For Hajime,

I'm not sure how to start this. All I know is that if you're reading this; you shouldn't be. I'm pretty confused and I hope writing this will help me. This is why I'm writing a letter to you... Even though it isn't truly for you. 

You should never read this.

I think I should burn this at some point. I probably will, but for now, this letter exists.

How do I say this? I love spending time with you. Saturday is the highlight of my week. I like the way you talk to me and compliment what I do. I could not have gotten any luckier than this. Meeting you was an even bigger luck than me winning the open slot for the school. I don't talk to Sonia this way, but that might be just because Sonia is a girl. I appreciate you telling me that you liked my guitar playing, even if you weren't serious. 

This is why I am utterly confused... We only met two months ago, yet I feel strangely close to you. I guess you're a really, really special friend to me-

I suddenly stopped writing.

'What am i saying?' , i thought to myself, "Of course he's just a close friend. I'm wasting my time"

I took the paper and folded it until it couldn't be folded anymore. I then tossed it at the back of my closet, already regretting having written it.

I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at the still brightly shining lamp. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Was it repentance? I shook my head violently at the thought of me ruing writing something as insignificant as a letter. He would never see it, but I would know about it. I threw my head back in anger and decided I'd had enough and that the day was over. I placed myself on my bed and tightly held the pillow against my head. 

For once,

writing letters could not bring me to a conclusion.


	6. Chapter six- Hinata Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki comes overrr and Hajime doesn't know that he's supposed to think before speaking (I'm really good at summaries, as you can see)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO sorry for being late- again- I actually cannot concentrate on one thing atta time <3 waohhh. Also school just began like yeahhh knowledge and education and stuff

I turned around to look at her. "Chiaki? Hey are you awake?" 

I nudged her in the arm, but received no reaction. Of course she was asleep. I guessed she must’ve grown tired again. 

I knew that Chiaki barely got any sleep at home- which, admittedly, was because of her late night gaming impulse- so whenever she came over to visit, she’d usually sleep most of the time spent here. 

I stood up and stretched. I wasn’t that far from falling asleep myself, although I’d never allow myself to do so. I found myself grabbing a blanket that was stored in my closet, and gently laying it over her. I couldn’t tell if the fact that she fell asleep on my floor- again, was funny or just sad. I quietly sat on the bed and sighed, letting my mind wander.

Chiaki and I kept in contact after our run-in in the hallways. We often spend time together at my house, playing games or simply talking. I couldn’t deny that she had truly grown on me. I already knew so much about her, although we had only known each other for a short time. I wondered if she felt the same bond with me.

Chiaki shifted around in her sleep. Did she always look this tired? She must be under a lot of stress all the time. Trying to keep the class together, part time jobs, doing schoolwork and even her unhealthy habits. 

I just wished i could’ve helped her more.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week earlier, Chiaki was helping me with my math homework. Just like always, we were sitting on the floor of my bedroom and she was reading questions out loud to me.

"...And if you add those two numbers up it should result that AB equals 1296! Did you get all that?" she looked up at me.

"Hmm... That was actually pretty helpful”. I furrowed my brows, pretending like I understood everything she just said. „ You are a huge help, Chiaki!" I cracked a smile.

„Ah really? Thank you then!”. She smiled.

Then silence fell over us. I wasn’t sure what to say next. We had already finished the assigned work. I looked around and cleared my throat.

„Yeah! So what-„ I began speaking, but was promptly interrupted by her raising her hand.

„Sorry. I just feel like I should say something”, she abruptly stated. I noticed her picking on the papers laying on the ground. 

I just nodded, unsure of what was coming.

„Listen. I’m having a hard time keeping up with everybody’s expectations. I’m doing all I can but it feels like I’m falling behind. I don’t need to slip through the cracks and bring everyone down with me. My teacher relies on me and trusts me- and so do my classmates.”

She was speaking slow, always looking around and taking in quick breaths between sentences.

„I need to stay strong. For everybody. But I’m getting tired, you know?”, she stopped, then abruptly picked the sentence back up.

„Don’t get me wrong! I like caring for others, but it’s a little much at the moment. And I know that we aren’t all that close but... I’m looking for your advice?...”, she chuckled, her voice slightly shaky. Her eyes were glistening, probably holding back a wave of emotions. She stood up and began marching around the room, scathing at the back of her head. 

She was overworking herself. I shut my eyes and shook my head.

"Listen, Chiaki... I’ve noticed your selflessness multiple times. You should put yourself before others, right?”, I asked, smiling unsure. She stopped marching and let her hand fall to her side.

„If you’re feeling exhausted, then you should take a break! I'm sure everyone will understand.", I stood up and walked up to her. Her hands were shaking. I picked one of them up and just held onto it. „They won’t mind. Trust me” 

She let a shaky laugh escape. "... Do you think that’s the right choice?" 

"Absolutely!”

She smiled again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't realize how long I’d been spacing out for until she shuffled around again. The memories from last week made me feel really bad for her. Shortly after, she eventually opened her eyes.

"Hajime? Where am- Oh!”, she jolted up, the blanket falling to the side, „Right! I came here to spend time with you. Sorry for falling asleep- again" , she chuckled while stretching. 

Her back must’ve been pretty sore from sleeping on the ground. I probably should’ve had her take the bed, or at least the couch. I shook my head at her.

"It's alright, don’t worry about it!”, I waved her off, „Ah, by the way... About the break you told me about?”

She began folding the blanket and placing it back into the closet. 

"Ah! you're right. Don't worry about it... My parents are allowing me to stay home until I’m feeling better. I think I’ll start from tomorrow”, She explained quickly.

„Did they apply a no-video-games rule?”, I raised my eyebrows and smirked expectantly.

She sighed dramatically and brought her hand to her face, as if she were wiping tears away. „Oooof course they did!”

„You’re not allowed to complain!”, I laughed at her play, „It’s for your good”

„Eh. That’s fair”, she picked her bag up and swung it over her shoulder, which was usually a sign that she had to go home.

Before she could say anything else, unexpected words- for her and myself- slipped from my mouth.

„Chiaki, wait” 

I quickly stood up, almost tripping over myself.

„I, uh...”. I tried looking for an escape from the situation I’d put myself into, but i couldn’t find any. 

„Chiaki, I like you”

Chiaki scoffed, as if she had just heard a bad joke. Then her face switched to serious.

„Wait. No, really?”

My breath was shaky and I ignored the sudden urge to run away. 

I couldn’t run away. I realized that the past months at Hope’s Peak had been filled with so much joy thanks to her. I wanted to be by her side. I liked spending time with her. 

I just couldn’t help but think that I was forgetting something. Or someone.

„Yes! I mean, you’ve been so-„

„Hajime, I have a girlfriend”

My throat felt constricted and I let out a small huff. 

„Girlfriend...?”

She sighed and dropped her bag onto the floor, then taking ahold of my shoulders.

„I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it. You wouldn’t have...”, she gestured something with her hands, „...If you knew. It’s just that- I didn’t know if you would be okay with something like this”. She finally let go of my shoulders and slumped her own.

I took in a sharp breath through my mouth.

„It’s fine! It’s perfectly fine! I’ve never had an issue with that. Besides, you shouldn’t care what I think about it anyways”, I began chuckling, as if i hadn’t just been shot down.

„Ah, really? I’m glad you think that way. But I’m really sorry, alright? I really want to stay friends with you”, she mumbled glumly 

„Absolutely. This changes nothing”, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

She picked the bag up –again – and waved at me.

„I’m really sorry I can’t stay longer. I wish we could’ve talked more”

„No worries! Please enjoy your break. I’ll be here when you get back”, I promised her. And it really was true. 

She nodded and left my room. I heard her stepping down the stairs and eventually the front door shutting closed. 

„God, I’m such an idiot”, I mumbled under my breath.

Of course I had to say it right before her break. I just hoped this didn’t stress her out more.

I threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why wasn’t I feeling bothered in any way by her rejectal? Not a single thought of regret, disappointment or anger.

I rolled over and tried sleeping, but my thoughts just wandered.

Then I finally remembered what the thought at the back of my head was.

Nagito. He’d also been there for me. He was always caring and willing to listen, occasionally chiming in to give me his own opinion.

I got up from bed, ignoring the dizziness from the sudden movement and grabbed my phone.

I figured that I could ask for his opinion or advice, even. Nagito seemed like the type of person who’d have experience in dating.

I clicked on his contact called him. I let it ring.

He doesn’t answer.

I decide that it might be for the best, since he’s probably busy at the time.

But then, my phone began ringing, and when I checked the caller, it was- as expected- Nagito.

I didn’t hesitate to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO quick side note! I knoww that these might seem a little short, so the upcoming chapter is actually something that both of the authors worked on! It's gonna be slightly longer and pretty important! Anyways, toodles everyone :))


	7. Chapter seven- Komaeda Nagito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAa thank you for like- 600 hits? That's really awesome! Anyways enjoy this chapter :))

Nagito's POV:  
Hajime invited me to his house without giving me much context. He didn’t sound well, so I didn’t hesitate to accept. I got dressed right away and grabbed a backpack. I took some money with me. I basically burst out of the house, while barely hearing the faint voice of my aunt, calling my name. 

But I had already jumped on my bike and made my way to the train station, pedaling violently, worried about my dear friend. 

I got there, drenched in sweat and trouble. I didn't waste a breath and ran up the familiar stairs, leading to the train tracks. I checked the arrival schedule and mindlessly sat on the same chair as always. I waited, and waited, and waited... until I wasn't sure how much time had passed.

I unconsciously and impatiently began tapping the tip of my shoe on the ground to a beat resembling the one of the songs I played for Hajime.

Soon the train entered the station, and I quickly stood up, rushing to its now opening doors. I took a seat inside and left my mind to swirl. What could've happened, for him to call me over on such short notice? 

The moment the doors closed, It hit me. I had no idea where Hajime lived. I whipped my phone out and called him. He did not answer. I called him twice more, yet he still didn't answer. You'd think if the situation was this serious, he'd at least pick up. 

I just sat in my seat, defeated, while the train was bringing me to who-knows-where. As I was considering leaving the train, to take the re tour home, my phone started vibrating. I perched myself up and checked the caller ID;

'Hajime'

I picked up the phone and immediately spat out the first couple of words that came to mind;

"Location?? Where? You? What’s wrong?!"

He was silent for a moment.

"Um. What?"

"I mean- You didn't even give me an address!", my voice spiraled on fright.

"Oh! You're already on the train? I'm almost at the station near my home. You arrived there quick-", he mumbled.

"Of course I arrived quickly! I thought it was an emergency when you called me over this sudden. And then you also didn't pick up- I don't know... you didn't sound too happy when we spoke before, and I was just really worried", I quickly spoke.

"Sorry i scared you like that... Well right now, the address is important right? You need to leave the train at the second stop; I'll be there to pick you up", He explained. I could tell he was smiling. He was definitely amused by the situation.

Luckily, i hadn't passed the second stop yet. I hung up on Hajime and waited to get to the station.

I arrived at the stop, and as the doors opened, I recognized the familiar, spiky, brown hair belonging to my friend. He was facing the other way, so i took the opportunity, ran up to him and threw myself at him, causing him to stumble and nearly fall over. On the other hand, I did fall over. 

"Nagito! What are you doing?!", he asked, surprised by my sneak attack.

"What do you mean? You called me over", I stated, while still on the ground.

"No- I meant like. What was that?", he questioned me. 

"Oh- I wanted to surprise you!", I laughed.

He shook his head while smiling. The boy helped me up and we started walking alongside. We left the train station and I just followed Hajime's steps. It was already pretty dark outside.

"I'm sorry, I know it's really late, I don't know what got into me", he whispered, loud enough for me to hear. 

I looked at him and he looked away. I didn't respond.

Suddenly, he stopped walking and stepped in front of me.

"Why were you so frantic and worried?", he asked, with a distraught look on his face.

"Well, I care about you. You sounded distressed, I wasn't sure what to think and then you stopped responding to my calls, I thought something bad had happened- And after all, we're friends!", I exclaimed, thinning my lips.

... But was that really how I thought of Hajime? a 'friend', only? 

My thoughts were interrupted by him.

"We aren't friends, Nagito", he called out, "We're best friends, right? I mean, you're one of the only people I’m this comfortable around, and I really like spending time with you... Of course, you don't have to think the same way, but it's just what I feel"

Huh. I guess that was the feeling I was feeling. I wanted to be his best friend.

"What do you mean? Of course we're best friends", I chuckled.

His eyes grew wide.

"Really?", he gushed.

I nodded and he wrapped his hands around me. I enclosed him in a hug and laid my forehead on his shoulder. The dark scarf he was wearing served me as a pillow. His body gave me a warmth I'd never felt before. I felt him take a deep breath, and then he let go. 

We shared a look at each other before we continued walking. In the meantime, it had gotten way darker outside, and the wind made me shiver.

"So uh- why did you call me over?", I asked him. I felt a small tension in the air, but I didn't know where it came from.

"Yeah um. Chiaki came over today", he began, "... And I confessed about liking her”

I stopped walking. I got a strange feeling in my gut the moment he finished that sentence. Why was I acting so off? I once more, remained silent.

We continued walking.

"She rejected me", he shrugged.

"Wait, really?", I uttered.

It was known all over the school that Chiaki was dating a certain girl in her class; Ibuki Mioda. I didn’t have the heart to let the disappointed Hajime in front of me know, though.

"That's right. She told me that she’s dating somebody", he whispered, while facing down.

We continued walking. After a long time, I broke the silence.

"Did you cry?", I asked. 

"Real smooth, Nagito Komaeda", he giggled. 

I laughed with him. It was nice hearing him say my full name. I put my hands in my pockets and looked at the dark sky.

"So? What did you need me for?", I questioned him. 

"I don't really know. I figured you're a person who has experience", he mindlessly said, before correcting himself, “In romance, I mean”

I let out a small laugh. 

"Trust me, I'm flattered; but I don't have any experience whatsoever", I disclosed, slightly embarrassed.

"You don't? You seem like the person anyone would fall in love with", he huffed.

That surprised me. I felt my face get warmer, and suddenly time wasn't passing as fast anymore.

"Oh really? How did you reach that conclusion?", I teased, with a large grin on my face.

He shook his head and laughed, facing away.

"That's not what i meant. It's not like I-", He stopped himself before finishing the sentence.

Hajime quickly caught himself.

"Anyway... Thank you for coming”, he changed the subject, “You're obviously welcome to spend the night", he said happily.

"I am?”

He nodded happily and I smiled back, giving the thought a moment to process.

I realized that I haven't bought anything but some pocket money. I could probably ask him for some clothing I could borrow.

“Ah, you can obviously borrow some clothes from me, if you'd like”, he suggested quickly, as if he’d read my mind.

“Is that so? That would be great, thank you!”

Hajime simply nodded.

"So. Are we there yet?", I asked, oblivious to the abnormally quiet Hajime. 

Hajime snapped out of his trance. 

"Yes! It's just around the corner here", he stated loudly, pointing in front of us.

Once we turned the corner, I saw a row of similar looking houses. They were white and tall, with a gate leading to the garden. He led me towards one of the houses, unlocking the gate.

We walked to the back of the house, entering through the back door, which opened with a loud creak.

We entered his home and I looked around in astonishment. Hajime's family was not the minimalist type. Decorations, lamps, books and statuettes filled the room to the brim. It was nothing like I'd seen before. 

Hajime ripped me away from my train of thought, and dragged me upstairs by my wrist. He pushed me into his room and closed the door behind us. 

"Nobody really knows I'm having anyone over. Please be a bit quiet", He whispered at me. 

I nodded. He turned around to his closet and picked a pair of orange shorts and a white shirt. He handed them to me, and he then pointed to the other door in his room.

"That's the bathroom. I'm going to get changed in there, feel free to change here. I'll be right back", he whispered. 

I sat on the bed and changed my pair of jeans with the shorts he gave me. I put my bag at the foot of the bed and laid my pants on top of the bag. Then I looked around the room.

His room was significantly bigger than mine. His bed was double sized; white sheets. It looked comfortable. I decided to try and sit on it. 

The mattress was soft, and the sheets were cold. I laid on my side, on the part of the bed closest to the wall. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The smell of laundry detergent flooding my nose. There was something special about it. It felt familiar. It had a strong, sweet scent... It smelled like Hajime's scarf; his perfume. It gave me a hint of safety and warmth. I tightly closed my eyes and pulled my body together. 

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open. 

"Nagito? You're already asleep?", Hajime whispered carefully. 

I shot up quickly and got off of the bed.

"No- I'm not.", I whispered back at him sharply.

He smiled, deciding not to question what I was doing. 

"You're sleeping with that?", he asked, pointing to my hoodie.

"Oh that's right", I uttered, "I almost forgot"

I turned away from him and pulled my hoodie over my head, which I then put on top of my backpack as well. I caught a glimpse of Hajime. He didn't seem to be looking at me. I sighed in relief and pulled my shirt over my head as well.

And that's when I was sure about it. Hajime was looking at me. I shook the thought of it away, and set my shirt on the floor, next to my bag, changing into the borrowed one.

I turned to him.

"So? What are we gonna do?", I asked, shrugging.

"I don't know... How about you decide? Just like I decided last time", he grinned.

"I'm not sure. We can just... watch a movie, and maybe talk, since that's what you originally wanted to do, right?", I chuckled.

"...What I originally wanted to do?...", he asked, confused.

"Isn't this why you called me over? You wanted to talk about what happened with Chiaki", I furrowed my brows.

"Oh! That's true... But spending time with you is also great... We don't have to talk about her tonight", He said, looking away, "So... Watching a movie it is"

He didn’t seem to want to talk about it, so I didn’t push. 

We set the bed up, and I watched Hajime place his laptop at the foot of the bed. I crawled to the side next to the wall, and helped him pick a movie.

After a couple of minutes, my back started hurting from sitting up, so I slid back, leaning on the bed frame. Eventually, Hajime followed, and leaned on the bed frame as well. Our shoulders were barely touching. I looked over at him for a second, and he glanced back.

After a while, he pulled away and stood up, stretching. He turned the lights off and headed for his closet, pulling something out of it.

Hajime then unfolded the- now clearly visible- blanket. He laid it on the bed, covering me with it. I chuckled, watching him get under the covers as well.

I noticed we were sitting much closer together, since the blanket was probably for one person. We must've sat that way for a while, because when Hajime got up to use the bathroom, I was suddenly feeling cold. 

He came back after a while, and I could swear he slid even closer. 

It must've been pretty late, because my eyes were feeling heavy, I couldn't stop yawning and my neck stiffened up from laying in the same position for so long.

The movie in front of us seemed blurry, and the voices coming from it sounded drowned out. 

I was about to fully lay down to sleep, but I felt something drop on my shoulder. Hajime had laid his head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on his. 

Eventually the movie finished, and Hajime and I were laying there half asleep. I raised my head and slowly grabbed his shoulder.

"Hajime?... I think we should go to bed", I whispered as quietly as possible, while gently shaking him.

He slowly lifted his head off of my shoulder and just hummed.

I closed the laptop and tugged on the still half-asleep Hajime. He shook his head and grabbed my hand, to stop me from tugging at him.

I freed my hand and forcefully laid Hajime down in a sleeping position. I eventually laid down myself. I took a glance at him. His breathing was regular and slow. I looked at his face, and felt tingles on my own. I thinned my lips and turned around.

I went to sleep, in Hajime Hinata's home, in his bed, surrounded by his perfume. And with him fast asleep to my side. I could get used to this level of peacefulness. I didn't need to think of writing a letter to understand what I was thinking at that time.


End file.
